1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring the strength of pieces of compressed molding material, such as, casting molds or test pieces. The device includes a probe pin which is insertable into the piece of molding material. The probe pin is connected to a force sensor for measuring the resistance of insertion of the probe pin. The device further includes a digital display for the measured value and a current source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described type is known from DE-C-3404922. This known device consists of a pick-up component and a device component, so that two hands are necessary for operating the device. The force sensor is a resistance strain gauge which requires a preamplifier and 9-volt batteries as the current source.
Thus, the known device is very complicated and its manufacture is expensive and cumbersome.